Good Old-Fashioned Loverboy
by bringbackthatcastiel
Summary: Castiel Novak, very handsome but not very social, is new at his school and doesn't have any friends. Dean Winchester, cool kid and band member, needs to "get his ass out of Narnia and admit that he's gay", according to his brother Sam and his friend Charlie. Aforementioned brother and friend decide that Castiel is just the guy Dean needs. And perhaps they're right.
1. Chapter 1

_**Operation FDANGWWGHOOTC**_

_**(because seriously, the guy's probably in Narnia)**_

_**#10: The New Kid**_

_Name: _Castiel Novak.

_Cool?_ Not really.

_Nerdy? _No idea.

_Tall?_ I've seen taller, but he's definitely not short.

_Smart?_ Check.

_Good-looking?_ Very.

_But will Dean like him?_

As Charlie looked at the piece of paper that was lying on her desk, she thought two things. The first was that the name Operation Find Dean A Nice Guy Who Will Get Him Out Of The Closet (because seriously, the guy's probably in Narnia) was way too long and they should really change it to something else, like Operation Find Dean's Center. The other thought was that she had no idea what the answer to that last question was. Sure, the guy was hotter than the sun, super dreamy and _God, those eyes_, and Charlie was sure that if she'd been straight she would've fallen in love with him on first sight, but what would Dean think? After all, Dean was the cool kid and Castiel was the weird new kid. _If_ Dean turned out to like Castiel in the first place, he'd have to sacrifice his reputation for him. Romantic, yes, but realistic?

Yes, Charlie decided. She was going to say yes, Dean would like him. The firs yes in the history of Operation Find Dean's Center. Castiel Novak was their guy. She knew it. The red-haired girl put her pen onto the paper, took a deep breath and started to write. Glancing to her left, where Sam sat, she folded the paper and passed it to him. She saw Sam grin as he read her answers. Castiel Novak was their guy. They both knew it.

* * *

"Yo, Deano."

Dean Winchester turned around and leaned back against his locker, folding his arms.

"Charlie. What is it?"

"I forgot at what time your gig is tomorrow."

"You're lying. You want to ask me something else."

She sighed. "All right," she said before taking a deep breath, "I've only got one ticket and I can't afford another one and there's someone who I think should go but does not have a ticket so... Can I bring a plus one?"

Dean suddenly seemed to find the conversation a lot more interesting. "Ha! I knew you were dating someone."

"Actually, no. It's just a friend. Well, not a friend. Not even an acquaintance really. There's this new guy in my physics class and he's probably the only person in our year who hasn't got a ticket and I think he should come because you can't spend your first year at a new school sitting at home when you could be seeing the miracle that is The 67's, right?"

"Whoa, easy there, tiger. You can talk in shorter sentences."  
"Sorry."

"So basically you want me to give you permission to bring a total stranger as your plus one because you want him to socialize?"

"Yes. Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Thanks!" Charlie went in for a hug but Dean stopped her.

"Charlie, you're my best friend and I love you, but I have a reputation to uphold."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I'm going to try to write at least one chapter every day so expect frequent updates. Also, if you write a review I will love you forever and give you virtual hugs and cupcakes and stuff 3**

_Don't drop your books, don't drop your books, I repeat: do not drop your books._

Castiel looked around nervously. There were far more people here than at his last school and it seemed like about half of those people were trying to make him trip or drop his books. But Castiel refused to make a fool out of himself. Not again. Not here. Not in his first week.

But it was hopeless. Eventually, he bumped into someone. It wasn't even someone else that bumped into _him,_ no, it was definitely Castiel doing the bumping here. There's a light to be found even in the darkest times, though, and he did _not_ drop his books, which made it a little less embarrassing.

He looked up cautiously, expecting to see a big, angry, hulkish brute who was about to knock him out, but instead, he saw a pretty girl with wavy red hair and an awkward expression.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm Charlie, by the way. I'm in your physics class."

"It's okay, it's my fault. And I'm Castiel."

He noticed that Charlie's eyes had widened.

"What is it? You look scared."

"N- nothing, just, your... voice."

"What about my voice?"

"It's, eh, surprisingly deep. And manly."

"Is that a flirtation?"

"What? No, no, definitely not _ohmygoddeanwillloveyou_ anyway w-"

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry, I'm not very good at talking to strangers. But I was about to ask if you would like to come to the The 67s gig tomorrow. I didn't know if you knew about it and it's kind of a big thing, everyone's going, and I thought you should come too."

"The what gig?"

"The 67s. It's a band. Some people from our school. They're great and you should go. You can go for free if you come with me."

"Thank you for the offer, but I do not like busy places."

"If you're early you can get a seat in the front row. There are chairs there but also enough room to stand and, you know, be able to breathe. Please think about it?"

"I will reconsider," he replied after a few seconds of silence.

"Good. I'll talk to you in physics later." She was about to leave, but Castiel stopped her.

"Wait."

She waited for two minutes as Castiel stood there staring into the distance and thinking. Then,

"I have reconsidered your offer and I have decided that I would love to go."

"That's great! Peace out, biatch."

"Did you just call me a female dog?" Castiel asked, but Charlie was already too far away to hear him.

* * *

Dean took another look at his clothes and decided that he was ready to go. His teeth were brushed, his hair was perfect and his outfit was positively rock 'n' roll with a hint of 70s Bowie.

He grabbed his guitar and walked down the stairs, humming some Kansas song that had been stuck in his head all day. He was really looking forward to the gig.

* * *

Charlie was right. There was more than enough room in the front row. Castiel heaved a sigh of relief as he sat down and wondered why he was the only one there. He found the answer to that question when he looked at his watch. There were still thirty minutes to go and he decided to go get a Coca Cola or something.

Just as he was getting up, he saw Charlie walk in with two plastic cups. He smiled at her and sat back down. She sat down next to him and said,

"Coffee or tea?"

"Tea, please."

She handed him one of the two cups and took a sip from the other one.

"You're early."

"So are you."

"Fair point."

They sat there in comfortable silence as more people started filing in. Soon, the room was filled with all kinds of people. There was one thing many of them had in common, though: they were loud. Very loud. It seemed like they would never stop talking. The noise made Castiel feel a little uncomfortable, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

The final ten minutes before the gig would start went by slowly, but eventually, the lights in the room dimmed and the ones on the stage brightened. It was time.


	3. Chapter 3

Now, there are several things you need to understand about Castiel Novak. For one, he wasn't into girls. He'd dated several, only to discover that they were not his thing. Not romantically, anyway. Two, he hadn't dated a lot of guys, but he had seen a lot of them. Walking around, sitting down, dancing, whatever. Cute ones, ugly ones, handsome ones, nerdy ones, funny ones, annoying ones, etc. He'd just seen a lot of them.

Three, not a single one of all those guys, not even the ones in the magazines, could compare to the unbelievably handsome, just-a-little-taller-than-Castiel, emerald-eyed, just straight out _beautiful_ god who had just walked onto the stage, holding a microphone and a guitar.

In many stories, this moment would have been a love at first sight moment, but this is not one of those stories. In this one, it's just an oh my god let me kiss him moment. Which is a completely different thing.

And so, Castiel sat there, staring at the guy whose name he didn't even know, with his mouth slightly open.

"Good evening," said God, and God had a heavenly voice, "My name is Dean Winchester, this is Jo and this is Ash, we are The 67s and we were just wondering if you're all ready to rock."

Everyone in the room cheered – except for Castiel, of course, who was still gaping.

The cheering died down and Dean started playing. The riff was one that Castiel would know anywhere: _Tie Your Mother Down _by Queen. So not only is Dean the most attractive guy in the universe, thought Castiel, he also has good taste in music. Gosh, the guy was perfect.

* * *

Standing on the stage, where he belonged, doing what he did best, Dean felt great, and if you asked him, the gig went by much too fast. Before he knew it, they were playing the last song and it was time to say goodbye and go backstage. As he was walking off the stage and the crowd cheered one last time, he felt a shiver go down his spine. A good shiver, though. A happy one. Whatever that means.

He got his phone out of his pocket to text Charlie:

_Meet me backstage._

* * *

Charlie was surprised how easy it had been to convince Castiel to come with her. She'd thought he wouldn't want to meet Dean because of his self-admitted social awkwardness, but apparently he did, so, that was good.

Dean had been waiting for them right outside the changing room (which nobody actually used to change in, it was more of a room-for-miniature-afterparties) and he invited them in.

"Ash and Jo have already left. Where's Sam?

"He's with Jess."

"Ah. Of course. So, who's this guy?"

"This is Castiel. He's new," Charlie replied.

"Hello, Dean," said Castiel, extending out his arm.  
Dean was surprised but shook Castiel's hand anyway. "So, Cas," he said, "You ever play a guitar? Drums? Anything rock 'n' roll?"

The black-haired boy seemed shocked. "No. Why?"

"I want you in my band."

"Why would you want me in your band?"

"Because then I'd have a reason to hang out with you! But I guess just wanting to is reason enough, eh?" Dean winked and Cas felt like he was going to melt. He tried to form words, but it was useless. Thankfully, Charlie saved him.

"Castiel, you can write songs, right? I heard someone say something about that."

Okay, not saved then. But it was something. Castiel shrugged. "I have written several songs but I do not believe they are very good." He was feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Dean, on the other hand, seemed overjoyed. Even a little impressed. "That's awesome! We've been wanting to have some songs of our own to play for a long time, but neither of us can write lyrics, so maybe you can help us with that."

There were a few moments of silence before Castiel, with doubt in his voice, agreed.

* * *

**Author's note: sorry about my chapters being so short, but my writing is always like ten minutes of writing, half an hour of being distracted, half an hour of thinking, half an hour of being distracted, ten minutes of writing, half an hour of being distracted, etc.**

**So yea. Also, I'm so bad at this and I hate myself for it. But it's still fun. Idk.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you soooo much for all the kind reviews! Aah, I love you guys :') Sorry for not updating yesterday. Also, this chapter is kinda depressing, sorry not sorry.**

"Dad, can I go back upstairs?" Castiel asked, looking down at his empty plate.

"Why?" his father replied aggressively. Cas's shoulders slumped.

"I was chatting with a friend, sir."

"Who is this friend?"

"Castiel, you can go upstairs," his mother said before he could answer.

"No, I am his father and he should show me some respect and answer me!" There was a loud noise as Cas's father slammed his glass onto the table.

"His name is Dean Winchester, sir."

"Castiel, go to your room," his mother said quietly, and Cas left before his father could say anything. He saw the look in his father's eyes, though, and knew this discussion wasn't over.

* * *

It was half past 9 and Cas was lying in his bed when the shouting started. At first, it wasn't that loud, but he knew it would just keep getting louder and louder until there was nothing else left in the world. Just the noise. Knowing that the next morning, his mother wouldn't be downstairs to make him breakfast. She would have gone to her sister's place to stay there for a few days, and Cas would be alone with his father again.

The worst part was that there was only one voice to be heard: his father's. His mother was probably just crying, silently begging for it to stop, praying for the courage to fight back, the courage to leave and never return. But she'd always come back. Castiel knew it. And that was his fault. She stayed because of her son.

And that hurt.

Castiel could feel the tears welling up in his eyes once again. He'd lost count of how many times this had happened. But he knew it was more than enough. More than anything, he wanted to save his mother. He wanted her to be able to leave. He wanted it to stop, he wanted to get the hell out of there, but he had nowhere to go. Then, struck with a sudden realization, he grabbed a bag, put his pyjamas in it along with his phone charger, a couple of CDs and a bottle of water. He climbed out of the window and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

* * *

_Rise up!_

_Gather round!_

_Rock this place to the ground!_

Dean put his guitar down and picked up his ringing phone.

"Dean Winchester speaking," he said casually.

H-hello Dean. There was a sob.

"Cas? Are you alright?"

Dean, and another sob, can I come over? There was a tremble in Castiel's voice that made Dean worry about him. He didn't know him that well, but well enough to want to take care of him, so he said: "Yes. Of course. Should I come pick you up?"

N-no, I'll make it, it isn't far.

"No, Cas, you stay right where you are. I'll be there in five minutes."

* * *

Cas, with tears in his eyes, was sitting on the sidewalk in front of his house. The curtains were closed so he didn't need to worry about his parents seeing him.

He looked at the sky and wondered why he'd called Dean. Yes, they talked pretty much every day, but he'd only known him for two weeks. They weren't that close. Cas decided to stop thinking about it, it would just make him feel guilty for making his problems Dean's problems. He closed his eyes and made himself as small as possible, slowly slipping from consciousness.

A few minutes later he vaguely heard the sound of Dean's Chevy Impala as it drove through the street and stopped right in front of him. He felt Dean grab his arm, drag him into the car and fasten his seatbelt and a few seconds later they drove away again. Half-conscious, Cas smiled to himself as tears still streamed down his face. He was safe now.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: That's right you get another (really short) chapter! It's a thank you for the reviews and stuffs because OHMYGOSH. Aaanyway time for a feelings talk!**

"Dean?"

Castiel opened his eyes slightly and then closed them again, cringing at the brightness of the light.

"Cas. I'm here."

"Where am I?" Cas sat up suddenly, wanting to get up, but he fell back down.

"Ssh, calm down, Cas. You're at my house."

Cas wanted to say something, but Dean stopped him, putting a hand on his brow. "Quiet, Cas. Just breathe. It's going to be alright."

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes again and this time he kept them open. He smiled at his friend, who smiled back at him.

"Hey, Cas, let's just take a moment to pray to God that there are no hidden cameras in this room, eh?"

"Why?"

"Because let's face it, we probably look really gay right now."

The black-haired boy chuckled and slowly sat up. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, waiting. Neither knew what they were waiting for. Perhaps it was for the other to say something, perhaps it was for the courage to do so themselves. Quietly and patiently they waited, until Dean said,

"Talk to me."

Cas looked him in the eyes and took a deep breath. "It's my parents, they... they get into fights. Mostly because of me. My father never stops yelling at my mother and sometimes... he beats her. And it's all my fault."

Dean sighed. "It's not your fault, Cas."

"Yes it is! Dean, it's all because of me. At dinner this evening I said something about you and my father just got angry for no reason, and then my mother said I could go upstairs to my room and-" He fell silent.

"It's okay. You don't need to talk about it. Let's watch a movie, get your mind off of things, eh? The Lord of the Rings sound good to you?"

"Yes, that's fine."

They ended up watching the entire extended trilogy (they may have fallen asleep several times, but they'd both seen those movies at least three times already, so that's okay), and by the time the credits started rolling with Into The West playing in the background, they were both crying.

"Castiel Novak," Dean said, chuckling, "you must promise me one thing: that you will never tell anyone about this."

"I swear," Cas replied with a grin.

"On the precious?"

"On the precious."

**AN: The next chapter will be happier again I swear. As soon as the issue of Cas not being home in the morning is resolved... oops.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: hello guys! I have been discussing this chapter with my best friend for some time and after an awful lot of thinking and talking I've finally decided what to write so it'd better be good. Though it probably won't.**

**Also, WARNING: mention of suicide. Yeah. You read that right. More sadness. But I SWEAR next chapter will have more happiness and that's also when the fun starts because [to be continued in author's note at the end because spoilers]**

The final notes of Into The West had all but faded when Castiel suddenly looked at Dean with panic in his eyes.

"What? What is it?"

"It's ten in the morning and I'm not at home and my father..."

Dean's eyes widened as the realization struck him. "Oh God."

A mere fraction of a second later, Castiel's phone started ringing. Cas reached to pick it up. Dean tried to stop him, saying, "Don't answer, Cas," but it was already too late.

"Father, I can explain," was the last thing Dean heard his friend say before, he assumed, the shouting started. He saw Cas's courage seep away as his eyes became wider and his skin paler, making him look more and more like a mere shadow of the Castiel everyone knew.

He wanted to interfere but knew it would be no use. So he waited. He waited until the black-haired boy finally put his phone away, not-quite-falling onto Dean's bed.

"Cas?" Dean asked, knowing that Cas would understand the implied question.

"He said... He said I don't ever need to come back. I can come grab my things and then he wants me to leave. He never wants to see me again. Apparently I'm nothing but a disappointment, a disgrace to our family."

Dean didn't know what to say, so he just pulled Cas up and said: "Let's go get your stuff, then. You can stay with us, my parents will understand." As they were walking down the stairs, he added: "Though, I must warn you: my brother Sammy is a little shit."

"Hey!" yelled Sam, who had just entered the hallway, "I heard that, jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

"Mom, dad, this is Castiel Novak. Can he stay with us for a while? A while being a few days to a few weeks," Dean asked at lunch that day. Cas was amazed at Dean's courage to just ask something like that.

"Anything for a buddy of yours," said John after a moment of hesitation, noticing Dean's serious and worried expression, "but why?"

"He..." Dean cleared his throat, "he kind of got kicked out of his house by his father. We're assuming the same thing happened to his mom."

Dean's family seemed shocked. His mother was the one to break the silence.

"Of course he can stay here. Has he got all his stuff?"

"Yes," Cas replied, " we took care of that this morning."

"He can talk!" said Sam.

"Sam, be nice to our guest."

"Sure, mom. As long as he's nice to me."

"Trust me, Sammy," Dean said, "Cas is the sweetest guy you'll ever meet."

Cas felt a shiver running down his spine. He knew Dean didn't mean it that way, but he couldn't help but feel a spark of hope go through him. In those two weeks he'd gotten pretty good at hiding it, but he still had a huge crush on his new friend. The kind of crush that can make grown men feel like teenage girls.

He was glad (and surprised) that Dean's parents had so easily accepted him staying over. His own father would never do such a thing. But at least he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

* * *

"Mom, it's Cas, can you call me back soon?"

Cas put his phone on the bedside table in the guest room, which was now his room.

"She still not answering?" Dean asked with a frown.

"She isn't. I'm starting to get worried."

"Don't be. There's probably no reason to be. Right?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly, Castiel's phone started ringing. He answered as quickly as possible.

"Mom?"

_Not your mother, sorry._

"Doctor Smith."

_Yes. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you, kid._

"What is it?"

_It's your mother. She... jumped... Castiel's doctor sighed. They brought her in here but it's too late. She's... she's gone, Castiel._

_..._

_Castiel, are you there?_

Cas sat down on his bed, staring at the white walls. They were blurry, far away, as if they weren't real. He felt Dean, who somehow knew what was going on, put an arm around him, but it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered now that his mother was dead. His heartbeat resonated through his head, like the approaching footsteps of a dragon, filling him with fear and sadness and an anger so complete, so absolute, that it trampled everything in its way, until there was nothing else left, only the all-powerful, perfect, burning anger. He got up, walking out of the room. He did not know why, he had no purpose, he just needed to be gone.

Then, he was at the bottom of the stairs, and there was darkness. Beautiful, soothing, cold, terrifying darkness.

* * *

Cas woke up in his bed. Beside him there stood a glass of water along with the entire Winchester family. They all looked worried, which confused him. The last and only thing he could recall was the sound of someone running down the stairs toward him, yelling for people to help.

But then he remembered.

_Mom._

**AN: So the next chapter is when the fun will start again (with some short angst interludes) because Dean and Cas are now forced to be together pretty much 24/7...**

**Also, maybe I'm going to start writing longer chapters, but that probably also means not updating EVERY day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm going to go to the Rijksmuseum in Amsterdam tomorrow, which probably means no update. Sorry :( And I don't think the longer chapters thing is gonna work out after all because I prefer writing short things for whatever reason**

**also this chapter happens about two weeks after last chapter**

"Hey bitches!"

"Charlie! Didn't expect to see you here," Dean said with a grin.

"Hello, Charlie." Cas smiled.

"You guys on a date or something?"

Dean put on a smirk. "Yes," he said, softening his voice and putting his hand over Cas's, "we were trying to keep it a secret, but you found us out." He smiled and looked at Cas, and the black-haired boy could feel a blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks. Charlie and Dean laughed and Cas gave a small chuckle.

"Well," said Dean, "I gotta go, I promised mom I'd help her bake a cake for no reason at all tonight."

"Wow, Dean," said Charlie just before Dean walked away, "that's really gay."

Dean flipped her off and left the diner and Charlie sat down, replacing him.

"You really like him, don't you?"

Cas chuckled and looked down at his fidgeting hands. "Yeah."

She smiled.

* * *

Cas walked into the kitchen, where Dean and Mary were busy making a cake.

"Hey."

"Hey, Cas. You wanna help?"  
"Sure."

Cas joined Dean and Mary at the counter. After a few minutes, Mary quietly left the room to leave the two boys alone. They didn't realize that she was gone.

"Hey, Cas, look at me," said Dean when they'd finished the cake.

Cas turned his head and was greeted by a handful of flour in his face. He gave Dean an angry look and said,

"Beware the wrath of the great Castiel."

"Really? What are you gonna do?"

Castiel grabbed a handful of flour himself, rubbed it into Dean's hair and started to sing.

_"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..."_

Dean threw more flour at Cas, who then proceeded to empty a glass of water over his friend's head. They kept throwing ingredients at each other until they were both unable to stand from laughing and they sat down on the floor, leaning against the counter, gasping for breath. At some point, Sam walked in, looked at them, frowned, shrugged, grabbed a can of iced tea from the fridge and left with a look on his face that said "Oh, not this again."

Once they'd calmed down a bit, they turned their heads to smile at each other and they didn't look away. At least, not until they were interrupted by Sam's girlfriend Jess, who apparently wanted some iced tea too.

"Dean," said Cas after Jess left.

"Yeah?"

"Perhaps we should clean up."

"Meh."

* * *

**~~~ several days later ~~~**

* * *

'Yo," Charlie said, "Doctor Who marathon, tomorrow, my place, be there or be an abzorbaloff."

Dean wanted to say something, but Charlie just kept walking, probably looking for the rest of her friends so that she could invite them too.

"I thought the abzorbaloff episode was kind of cool," Cas said, barely audible.

"Right?" Dean replied, "I thought I was the only one!"

"You're both idiots."

"Shut up, Sammy."

* * *

When Sam, Dean and Cas arrived at Charlie's house the next day, they were surprised to find that there were no other guests.

"Charlie. Where are the others?" asked Dean, confused.

The red-haired girl sighed and looked at her feet. "I didn't invite anyone else. In fact, there's no Doctor Who marathon."

"Then what is this?"  
"There's something we need to talk about."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm back! I have no idea what I'm going to write for this chapter so whatever happens I'll be as surprised as you are.**

**Also I was planning on writing this about seven or eight hours ago but then I found this really funny video video and then Tumblr and yeah**

Dean and Cas sat there listening, with their mouths hanging slightly open, as Charlie and Sam told them the real reason why Charlie had taken Cas to that gig. Neither of the two said anything, even after Charlie finished the last sentence. Cas got up and walked out awkwardly, followed by an angry-looking Dean. They were outside the house before either Charlie or Sam realized they were leaving.

"Dean!" Sam called from the doorway. His brother turned around for a second, but he didn't say a word, and soon he had his back towards him again.

Dean looked in front of him and saw that Cas had started running. He stopped walking, stood there thinking for a few seconds, sighed and started running after him. It took a while, but Dean eventually caught up, a few minutes of walking away from his friend's house.

"Cas,"' he said, putting a hand on the black-haired boy's shoulder. Castiel turned around, looked him in the eyes, and kissed him.

* * *

Two days. It had been two days and Castiel Novak hadn't talked to any of his friends. Not to Charlie, not to Sam, not to Dean. From two p.m. on Friday (the day of the kiss) to three p.m. on Sunday, he was like a hermit. He did some homework and read a little, but mostly, he just lay in bed, listening to Frank Sinatra, thinking. Wondering why, why did he have to kiss Dean like that? Why couldn't he just control himself?

For two days, Castiel was too embarrassed to leave his room. But at three p.m. on that Sunday afternoon, Cas decided to knock on Dean's door.

* * *

_Knock, knock_

"Sammy, I'm busy! I have a gig next weekend, I need to practise!"

"Not Sam."

Dean's eyes widened slightly at the sound of the familiar, deep voice.

"Cas?"

Dean turned around to see his best friend standing in the doorway, looking at his shoes. He smiled and got up to close the door and give Cas a hug. Cas, however, was too confused to hug him back, so Dean took a step back, trying to catch his friend's eye.

"I'm... sorry. About Friday," said Cas hesitantly.

"It's okay, Cas."

"Can we forget that ever-"

"No."

Cas looked up in shock. "Why not?"

"Because... We must look pretty gay right now," he said, quoting himself, before leaning in to kiss Cas.

"Ew! What the hell?"

"Sam? What the hell, yourself!" Dean said, pulling away quickly. "What are you even doing here?"

"Mom told me to bring you these cookies."

That evening at dinner, John, Sam and Mary kept giving Dean and Cas these weird looks. Dean reacted by staring angrily at Sam, while Cas just looked confused.

**AN: I'm sorry about that, I know it feels really rushed and stuff, but I'm all out of inspiration. I loved this story when I started, but now I'm kind of getting tired of it and I didn't want to leave it unfinished so yeah. This might be the last chapter, but perhaps I'll post another one as a sort of epilogue. Idk.**

**Also, in the process of writing this, I have discovered that I'm probably more of a one-shot person. And I suck at writing. Especially fanfic.**


End file.
